<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>immortals without hats (ep 2) by ficlet monster nom nom nom (IndridGrey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856901">immortals without hats (ep 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/ficlet%20monster%20nom%20nom%20nom'>ficlet monster nom nom nom (IndridGrey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>immortals without hats [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Llamas with Hats (Web Series), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Humor, Other, Parody, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but mostly crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:52:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/ficlet%20monster%20nom%20nom%20nom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Castiel really should have seen this coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Meg Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>immortals without hats [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>immortals without hats (ep 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like this one a lot more than my ep 1 attempt lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel watched the cruise ship sinking foot by foot against the backdrop of the night sky in bewilderment.  When Meg had brought the cruise tickets home claiming to have won them, he had foolishly thought she was in it for the decadence of luxury, for the prospect of hundreds of marks to scam, maybe even to resolve some of the tension between them considering they were going to be sharing a bed, something he'd worked himself into nervousness over.</p>
<p>He should have seen this coming, though.</p>
<p>He looked over at Meg, who was still staring at the ship a mile away, the distant fires reflecting in her rapt, smiling black eyes.</p>
<p>"Meg!  What on earth was all that?"</p>
<p>She turned to him with a deadpan expression.  "I'm not sure what you're referring to."</p>
<p>Castiel gestured at the capsizing vessel.  "You sank an entire cruise ship, Meg!" </p>
<p>"You sure that was me, angel? I would think I'd remember something like that."</p>
<p>"Meg, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captain's face!"  The amputated hands from a couple months ago were nothing compared to the gore that the recently deceased man's head had turned into.</p>
<p>"That sounds dangerous."</p>
<p>"You were headbutting children off the ship!"</p>
<p>"That, uh,"--her voice cracked with repressed laughter--"that must've been horrifying to watch!"</p>
<p>"Then you started making out with the ice sculptures!" And all but staring him down as she did.</p>
<p>"Well, <em>thank God</em> that the children weren't on board to see it."</p>
<p>Castiel shifted to look at her full on and looked down when his shoes were reluctant to lift.  Their exit off the ship had consisted of Meg tackling him overboard with a manic laugh and a shout of, "c'mon, wing boy, let's fly!" and then making suggestive comments until they were a mile away and she revealed she had an inflatable lifeboat squirrelled away under her jacket that Castiel could land them on. He hadn't moved or looked down since they'd settled on it.</p>
<p>"Meg...why is the lifeboat red and sticky?"</p>
<p>She looked down and feigned bland surprise. "Huh. I guess you could say it's red and sticky."</p>
<p>"Meeeeeeg, what are we standing in?"</p>
<p>She looked up at him under her lashes with the beginnings of a smirk.  "Would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?"</p>
<p>"No! I would not believe that!</p>
<p>"Melted gumdrops?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"<em>Boat nectar?</em>" </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Some of your dad's tears?"</p>
<p>A rare spike of genuine irritation at her flashed through him.</p>
<p>"Tell me the truth, Meg."</p>
<p>"Fine," she said, lifting her chin defiantly.  " It's the lovely elderly couple from 2B."</p>
<p>"MEEEEEEEGGG!"</p>
<p>"Well they were, uh, they were taking all the croissant rolls."</p>
<p>"I can't believe what I'm hearing!"</p>
<p>"I'm not about to apologize for art."</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head, looking anywhere but at her, and noticed something.</p>
<p>"Where are the other lifeboats?"</p>
<p>Meg spun on her heel to look out at the water, more fake surprise.  "Whoa! You won the prize, I didn't even notice that."</p>
<p>"Where are the other lifeboats, Meg."</p>
<p>"Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, proooobably at the bottom of the ocean. I stabbed lots of holes in them."</p>
<p>"Meeegggg!"</p>
<p>"I have a problem," she said, the picture of flippant. "I have a serious problem."</p>
<p>"You are just, just awful today!"</p>
<p>She took a quick step forward and laid her hand over his mouth as she looked around.  He could feel his cheeks heating despite himself. He hoped she couldn't feel it.</p>
<p>"Shhh! D'you hear that?" Her black eyes glittered with a small smile up at him. "That's the sound of forgiveness." </p>
<p>Castiel smacked her hand away.  Awful.  His Father only knew what Castiel saw in her.</p>
<p>"That's the sound of people <em>drowning</em>, Meg."</p>
<p>"That is what forgiveness sounds like, Clarence: screaming and then silence."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone has ideas of how to handle ep 3's part about having eaten a whole person without me having to imagine the body horror aspect, I'd appreciate it lol otherwise, since i can't think of something to replace it, this'll be the last ep for now</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, hope it amused you 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>